


Watching

by Shire_Fey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Fey/pseuds/Shire_Fey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander watches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. This is a finished story because I am not good with filler. If this story inspires you to write a story of your own please send me a link, I would love to read it. Reviews are muse food. Feed my muse.
> 
> I ask that you not share my work with anyone in any way connected to the show. Please do not re-post my stories, any links for my stories should only be on fanfiction -only- related sites. This is a work of fanfiction and should not be posted to websites such as Goodreads. Thank you.
> 
> I don't have a Beta, so if you know of one or are one please contact me.

Watching him dance is like watching someone have sex with their clothes on. He moves in ways that never fail to make my pants a size too small. If I were better with words I would write pages dedicated to the way he moves. Somehow though, the only coherent words I can think while watching him are ‘animal grace’ and they seem dull and cliché on my tongue.

Something in me wants to belong to him. I find that shocking because the faint voice of the primal hidden inside of me tells she is alpha, but even she wants to submit to him. It confuses me that I want to dominate him as much as submit. I want to wear his mark on my neck for all to see, I want to rut against him until the scent of the girl he is dancing with is gone from his skin.

It’s not only dancing, his fighting is something I can’t help but watch… that is probably why I limp home most nights. He looks feral when he fights. The way he stalks his prey, the way he bounces on the balls of his feet like a prize fighter in the ring or maybe a kid in a toy store, it is mesmerizing. The way his eyes flash yellow always makes my breath catch, not in fear but because I can’t help but picture them flashing above me as he lunges down to sink his teeth in.

Watching him is my passion that is until I am jolted from my fantasies when he sneers at me, calls me donut boy or leaves with someone female which reminds me of how he could never be mine. I wonder if I will ever get lost in watching him, I wonder if I will ever let my jealousy get the better of me and stride across the dance floor, pull whatever slut has herself plastered against him and claim his lips like I want him to claim me. I think he wouldn’t mind the headache he would get to see me on my ass if I ever did that, so I guess until then I will just keep watching.

End


End file.
